dh4fandomcom-20200213-history
Gem
About Gems FAQ # How do I earn gems without spending money. #: There are four ways to do t #:# Take part in a PVP match and play to completion even if you are getting crushed. You will get 1 gem, or 2 if you manage to win. #:# The first slot in the bronze lottery will sometimes give gems, back out and reenter the bronze lottery until the first slot has gems in it and then do your free daily spin. The gem prize is 10 gems following version 1.5.0. #:## Equipping the Charm of the Scavenger also affects the number of gems. E.g. Equipping one level 5 Charm of the Scavenger gives you 6% boost (10 x 106%=10.6->11 gems). For equipping a single Charm of the Scavenger, the maximum amount of gems is 11 gems (10 x 111%=11.1->11 gems). Theoretically, the maximum number of gems is 27 (10 + 10 x(15 x 11%)=26.5->27 gems, assuming all the sockets of all the equipments are inserted with level 10 Charm of the Scavenger). It is known that rings will also affect the outcome of the gem prize. #:## Rings give significant boost to the amount earned in the daily free spin. It is a wise move to purchase a ring as soon as possible. The amount of gems paid can be earned back in a matter of few days. #:# Free Gems button which will result in one of two possibilities: #:## Either it will show you an ad immediately which will give you a single gem after watching. You can get up to 20 gems a day from watching. iOS version of the game normally shows these ads. #:### In the 1.5.0 version of the game, the number of maximum ads is reduced to 5 per day, making it significantly harder to earn free gems. #:## Or you will be shown a list of TapJoy offers that you can accept to get gems. The safest offers are ones to watch videos or download and install apps. Other offers might require you to sign up for a trial service that cost real money after the trial if not cancel, so you should be careful what offers you do. The Android version shows these offers, though the iOS version will sometimes display them instead of the video ads. # I have some spare gems what should I spend them on? #: The best thing to spend gems on... #:; For a low level character # #:* 3rd passive skill slot ( 50 gems ) - Wait til you have a third passive skill #:* 4th passive skill slot ( 100 gems ) - Wait you have a fourth passive skill. #:* Bag space ( 10 gems for first two, and goes up by 10 for each additional 2 slots ) - Extra bag space. It makes gathering charms a lot easier. # #:; For a higher level character, anything above plus # #:* A ring ( 50 gems ) - The lower level rings become cheaper over time. If you don't have one yet, get one on the cheap side. #:* Weapons for weapon challenges ( 50 - 125 gems ) - These allow you go get the rare charms that are offered once a week. If you buy a weapon for this, keep it, upgrade it and use it as a charm vault to make up for the bag space it uses. #:** However, the amount of gems required to buy a weapon increased significantly following a yet unknown point. Gems required has increased to around 400 to 800 per week. It is still unknown whether this is caused by the latest 1.5.0 update or the character progress (mine is level 33 Blademaster, a tier 37 weapon required for 08/02/2014-09/02/2014 weekend challenge costs at least 800 gems). Either way, it makes earning the rare charm reward significantly harder. Combined with the reduced amount of free gems one can earn each day in the 1.5.0 version, a player unwilling to pay real money has to wait for at least one month to have sufficient gems to complete one weekend challenge. This is obviously forcing people to pay real money for the game. # What about buying weapons and armor? #: Before the end game, any weapon or armor you buy will eventually be replaced and become cheaper. If you absolutely want to buy something though, go for a weapon over armor as it will make the largest difference. #: If you are a completionist, the only way to get the highest level equipment is to buy it. The level 97 imperial weapon costs 8000 gems, which if paid for requires the purchase $60 worth of gems ( a $50 and $10 gem pack ) or to earn by free requires 266 days; assuming that every day you watch 10 ads, win 15 gems in lottery, and play and lose 5 PVP matches. Gems for Free There is a working/known bug that can be used to give you free gems. This bug no longer works following the 1.5.0 update. -17/11/13 -> I believe this is fixed in the latest update (at least for android), no longer works for me. What you will need to do: #Upgrade Equipment (Weapons,Armors), Remove Charms from Equipment, Merge Charms #Once you start one or more than one of the actions mentioned above you will notice a timer for this action and also a button which you can Complete Instantly this action with Gems. #Now turn off your Internet Connection (turn off WiFi or turn on Airplane Mode) #The timer now in game will turn into a "?" Questionmark . If you tap on the button to Complete Instantly the action with Gem, it will ask you for example 1 Gem. #Leave the game on and the Internet Connection off for a couple of hours. #Now go back and try to Complete Instantly the action with Gems. #You will see that the Gem's asked is NEGATIVE .Ex: -30 Gems. Confirm this action. #Enjoy your FREE gems In order to maximize your Free Gems from this bug i would suggest you to: #Start as many as possible Actions of this kind #Low level actions require less time therefor will take less time for the timer to start counting negative #The more time you will leave your device without Internet Connection the more Gems you will be able to get later on Category:Currency